The methods and systems described herein relates generally to automatic docking and marine vessel collision avoidance systems preferably for a marine vessel, and more particularly to an automatic location placement system between a powered marine vessel and a dock or external object.
To maneuverer a large marine vessel to a desired location is a precise operation, which may cause damage to the marine vessel and the surrounding areas when relying on the judgment of an operator. Maintaining the final location of the marine vessel conventionally requires the aid of multiple securing devices. Dangerous weather conditions such as wind, water currents, fog and darkness, highly increase the risk associated with the moving operation.
Previous docking systems have typically required additional aids to assist in measuring the effects of these variables in order to provide visual aids to assist an operator's judgment to manually move the marine vessel to a desired location. However, the maneuvering of a marine vessel in congested areas typically requires a skilled operator and many assistants to assist with maneuvering. Conventional systems do not typically provide interactive systems for viewing an area surrounding a marine vessel or for receiving instructions for maneuvering the marine vessels via an interactive system without human assistance. Furthermore, the larger a marine vessel, the greater the risk that exists during conventional maneuvering, especially in a congested area, thereby resulting in a greater need for skilled operators, local harbor pilots, multiple assistants, and tug boats.